


Morning Song

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [287]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My girls were always each their own person, and that's how I treated them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 September 2016  
> Word Count: 355  
> Prompt: "Morning Song" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: My girls were always each their own person, and that's how I treated them.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series stream of consciousness speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one was interesting to write. I like working with Ann and her backstory, particularly in relation to both of her daughters. And yes, this goes off my personal headcanon, but I think that's okay. And anything where I can use Sylvia Plath as inspiration, I'm happy to go there.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"One cry, and I stumble from bed, cow-heavy and floral  
In my Victorian nightgown."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Morning Song"

 

Alissa was a quiet, cheerful child. She rarely cried, from her birth to her death. I barely suffered any morning sickness, though my cravings for jalapenos and bubble gum ice cream were legendary. She was always so happy, and the light of my life. She was an outgoing child and shied away from no one. Jeffrey and I made sure she never wanted for anything. And when she died, when she was taken from me, I bought the finest casket I could afford. My precious little angel deserved only the best.

Veronica, on the other hand, was a handful practically from conception. I was so sick during her pregnancy. For the first six months, I subsisted on saltine crackers, ginger ale, and sugar cookies, of all things. Occasionally I could sneak in a salad or some chicken broth, but it was rare. Until I hit the last trimester and put on weight that terrified me. The doctors said that it was within normal parameters, particularly given how sick I was prior to that. And she never stopped moving; I think she was even head-butting my bladder once she'd shifted and dropped. The night she was born was one of the physically hardest I've ever had. When she was finally born, it was like I'd run multiple marathons back to back.

But the minute I held both of my girls and saw their faces, I fell in love. Yes, I admit I made some comparisons when Veronica was born. I also indulged in more than my share of fantasies about my girls growing up together. But would I have even had Veronica if Alissa hadn't died? I doubt I'd have had that one night stand with John if Jeffrey was still alive.

For as much as I miss Alissa, I love Veronica, too. She never was and never will be a replacement for Alissa. Even if she'd been exactly like Alissa, she wouldn't be. My girls were always each their own person, and that's how I treated them.


End file.
